Harry potter and his three lovers
by KingRider6911
Summary: Sequel to Harry potter and the wizards secret... Lemons in later chapters, ooc
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and His Three Lovers

Chapter 1

The mist was dark and clung to everything it touched. The smell of the dew mixed with the smell of freshly cut grass, it rose with the mist until it reached the window of number 4 private drive. Where a boy sat with his face against the window.

The boys glasses where askew because at this very moment he was asleep, however, he was suppose to be waiting for someone to bring him back to his home/ school which just happened to be a school for magic. The boys name was Harry Potter and he is famous in his world, the world of magic and he was waiting for his Headmaster to bring him back to Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry.

Harry was dreaming of his girlfriend Hermione who was a witch, and of a sudden there was a loud popping sound. Harry bolted up right, fixed his glasses and ran to his bed to grab his wand. Harry froze for a second to figure out who it might be. It could be his girlfriend but she never came at this time, so the only other explanation was his headmaster.

Harry ran to his bedroom door, flung it open and took the stairs two at a time until only one was left before the door. However, his uncle, who's neck was the size of a body builders bicep, reached the door and flung it open reveal Professor Dumbledore standing on the porch.

""What the bloody- hell do you want at this time of night?" roared Uncle Vernon.

"My good sir I am sorry to drop by at this late hour. I'm Albus Dumbledore, Harry's headmaster, and I actually came here to pick Harry up as was our plan but I guess young Harry forgot to tell you." Dumbledore looked at Harry and gave him at wink.

Harry looked to Uncle Vernon who looked like he was going to blow a gasket.

"Umm Professor I'm not done packing so will you excuse me so I can go and finish packing?"

"Please Harry go and finish packing, there are a few things I would like to discuss with your Aunt and Uncle while we are still here."

Harry walked back up the stairs slowly to make sure Dumbledore was near then and the ran to his room, he dug his trunk out flung the lid open and tossed all of his school stuff into it not caring if it was folded or placed neatly. He would have time at the Weasley's to make it neat before heading to Hogwarts.

Once everything was packed he drug his trunk back down the stairs and put it by the door. He slowly walked over to the living room, when he got there he saw all of the Dursley's huddled on the couch and Dumbledore in one of the arm chairs.

"In the wizarding world a witch or wizard turns of age at seventeen and since Harry is turning seventeen next summer I would like to ask that he be allowed to come back to this place one last time next year. Oh and one more matter that we must take care of," he said turning to Harry " Since Sirius was killed last year the Order had to move out of his place because we weren't sure who it belonged to. We think it might now belong to Bellatrix but Sirius willed it to you and along with all of his possessions. There is a simple way to tell though." and with that he summoned Kreature.

When Kreature appeared he was yelling at the top of his lungs, Harry wanted it to stop so he yelled "Kreature shut the hell up."

He couldn't help but laugh at Kreature. It looked like he had a sock in his mouth and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't speak.

Harry thought for a moment and then said "Kreature I order you to go work in the kitchen at Hogwarts with the other house elf's." and as soon as Harry closed his mouth Kreature stood and apperated on the spot.

"Now Harry it is time for us to be off, I have a stop to make before I drop you off at the Weasley's." Dumbledore stood and waved his arm towards the couch with the Dursley's and walked away.

"Bye see you next summer I guess." Harry called over his shoulder as he followed Dumbledore out the door.

"Sir may I ask where we are going" Harry asked when they got to the door.

"Well Harry I'm going to send your trunk to the Borrow and then you and I are going to see an old college of mine, his name is Horus Slughorn and he thought potions at Hogwarts when your parents were there. However, before we leave Harry I must ask you to put on your invisibility cloak," once Harry did Dumbledore stuck out his arm "Now since you are still underage I must ask you to take my arm."

Again he did what he was told and grabbed a hold of Dumbledore's arm but was shocked to see that it it was black.

"Sir what happened to your hand?

" A story for another time I'm afraid Harry, I want to give the tale justice."

Right after Dumbledore finished talking, they turned on the spot and Harry felt was like his world was being crushing him and was being pulled through a really small wire.

They appeared in a small town and walked over to a house that was completely destroyed. They walked in and Dumbledore turned Slughorn from a chair into a person again. Dumbledore fixed the house then went to the bathroom leaving Harry alone with Slughorn.

Harry and Slughorn talked for a bit and then Dumbledore came back, "Harry it's time for us to go. Your girlfriend and family are waiting for you."

When they were at the front gate Slughorn ran to his front door and said "Fine Dumbledore I'll take the job but I want a pay raise and a new office."

Dumbledore smiled and kept walking.

"Now we can go to the Weasley's but before we do I must ask you something." Dumbledore said once the got the the spot where they had arrived at.

"Okay what is it sir?"

"I would like to know why you chose Hermione instead of Ginny."

"Well sir before I answer I need to know if it's true that a wizard could have more then one wife."

"Well of course it's true."

"Okay. Now I can answer. I chose Hermione because I lover her, however, I also have feelings for Ginny so when we leave Hogwarts I'm planning on marrying both Hermione and Ginny." Harry left out Tonks because Dumbledore didn't need to know about her yet.

"You're so much like your father." was all that was said before they Disappeared and apperated right in front of the Borrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Hermione, Ginny and Ron heard the "pop" of someone apperating they all ran outside.

After Dumbledore talked to harry in the broom shed Harry walked out and instantly saw Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione reached him first , when she was within arms reach she jumped at harry, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately for a few minutes. Then all the sudden there was a male clearing his throat. Harry and Hermione broke apart but before Harry could regain his awareness somebody rushed up to him and threw their arms around his neck.

Instinctively Harry wrapped his arms around the person. He inhaled to see if he recognized the persons smell, and he did. It was Ginny. Harry whispered so only she could hear, "My god Ginny you feel so good in my arms."

"Harry come to my room tonight, after bed. Bring your invisibility cloak." She whispered back.

Again the male made the same noise as before and as soon as Harry and Ginny broke apart, Harry yelled "What the hell is wrong with your voice dude, if you have a problem then speak up and make your self known."

"Yeah I have a problem, you give my sister a hug before you even say hi to me. I'm suppose to be you best mate like damn man." Ron said with a big smile on his face.

Harry stood up up straight when he heard Ron's voice, Ron walked over and gave Harry a hug and whispered "I know you like Ginny and I too know about the wizards can have more then one wife and I would be proud to have you as my brother-in-law but not until after Hogwarts and after Voldemort is dead, promise me that."

"Ron I was going to wait anyways and don't worry I promise, but I'm glad you're not mad at me for feeling this way about both Hermione and Ginny."

Then they all turned towards the house and started walking, Harry slipped his arm around Hermione's waist and her him and that's how they walked.

Harry said his hello's and ate supper, then went to bed. Harry waited until he knew Ron was asleep, then grabbed his cloak, put it on and snuck out to Ginny's and Hermione's room.

Harry opened the door a bit to peek inside and was surprised by what he saw. Hermione and Ginny were in bed together making out, their eyes were closed so Harry pushed the door open a bit more for him so squeeze through. He was careful not to make a sound when inside, Harry made his way to the chair next to the bed and sat down watching in joy as his tow girlfriends were making out.

They stopped and turned off the light to go to bed. Harry saw that Ginny still had her eyes open, Hermione was already asleep but Harry waited another ten minutes until he approached the side of the bed that Ginny was on.

Harry knelt down and whispered in her ear "Ginny it's Harry. Get up slowly so you don't wake up Hermione and get dressed we are going for a moon lit walk."

Ginny smiled, her brown eyes lit up and she did as he said. The only problem was that as she climbed out of the bed Harry noticed that she was head to toe naked. Harry's eyes went to her big breasts, he also noticed that they were bigger then Hermione's and that she didn't have freckles on them or the rest of her body.

Harry was glad that she couldn't see him admiring her naked body. He felt himself go red in the face as he looked lower towards her virgin pussy that was free of any hair. Harry wondered if she had cast a spell so that hair would never grow down there.

Ginny walked over to her dresser and bent down at the waist so that her ass was in the air, Harry walked over and bent down to get a better view of her pussy, he had to resist the erg to whip out his dick and take her right there. He wanted so badly to finger her wet pussy or eat her out but he did neither. He walked back to the door and waited for her.

After she was done getting dressed she went to the door and Harry grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her to him while placing the cloak over the both of them.

As they walked out of the house they had to be extremely careful because Mrs. Weasley set charms to protect everyone in the house. Harry and Ginny got a few miles away before they took off the cloak and walked hand-in-hand down the road. They walked past the muggle village and to a lake where they sat talking until dawn. Ginny was laying on the ground with her head on Harry's chest and his arm wrapped around her. She hadn't noticed until she shifted a bit more towards him that his hand was on her breast. She smiled.

Harry enjoyed the sight of her in his arms by the lake with the sun rising over the horizon.

"I think we should be get back before they wake up." Harry said looking down at his beautiful girlfriend.

Ginny popped her head up and looked into his green eyes, closed hers and kissed him.

"I guess your right." she said after they broke apart. Harry almost recovered until she bit her bottom lip seductively. He almost took her right there again but he didn't. They got up and walked back to the Borrow. They made it back a few hours before everyone woke up, and instead of going up to bed they sat in the family room, cuddling, talking about nothing and everything.

The day was spent doing chores and Mrs. Weasley was sure to keep Harry, Hermione and Ginny away from each other. After they had finished all of their chores Harry noticed that Mrs. Weasley had slimmed down a lot and was now the same size as Ginny, Harry got an idea in his head but he needed to wait and see if Mr. Weasley would be coming home that night because he had mentioned that he might stay the night at work like he had so many nights before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now that everyone was done their chores they sat in the sitting room talking, Harry sat on the couch with Hermione on his right and Ginny on his left. Everyone was talking about Fred and George's joke shop and how they had managed to get enough money to get it up and running. So Harry decided that it was time for him to tell them that he gave Fred and George his Triwizard Torment prize money. Everyone was shocked and Mrs. Weasley was very displeased.

"I thought that I could give back to you all for all of the things you guys have done for me over the years." Harry said when he saw Mrs. Weasley's disappointed look.

"It's okay Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she got up and went into the kitchen to finish supper. She came back a few minutes later announcing that supper was done and that Mr. Weasley was working late.

Harry was happy at this news because, now he could put his plan into action. While everyone ate supper there was some talk about whatever and once supper was done and this dishes put away, they went into the family room until the grandfather cloak rang bed time.

Everyone went to bed except Mrs. Weasley, as Harry went up to bed he cast a spell that would notify him when she went up to bed. He and Ron then went up the stairs and got changed, when Ron's back was turned Harry kicked his invisibility cloak under the side of his bed facing away from Ron. When Harry heard Ron snoring he then slowly crept out of his bed, threw the cloak over himself and cast a spell on the bed so it looked like he was still sleeping.

He crept out of the room and then down the stairs slowly so that they wouldn't creek. He got to Mrs. Weasley's room, opened the door slowly and slowly slid into the room to wait for Mrs. Weasley. He knew from Ron sleep talking that Mrs. Weasley liked to sleep naked and he oped it was true. So as he waited he walked around the room and looked at everything and noticed that it had its own bathroom and a chair by the bed like Ginny's room. Harry just sat down in the chair when he heard a slight ringing in his ear that alerted him that Mrs. Weasley was coming up.

A few tense minutes went by as Harry waited for Mrs. Weasley. When she entered the room she shut the door and started talking off her clothes as she walked to the bathroom, when she walked back into the room she was stalk naked. Harry sat there in shock as he looked at her body but he was even more shocked when he noticed how much her body looked like Ginny's.

She then looked where Harry was and asked, "Do you want to fuck me Harry?"

Harry was startled when he heard his name.

"I have always fantasized of having you in me and now I can. Accio cloak."

His cloak flew right into her hands "Oh and your already in your underwear nice. Now come give me a kiss."

"Just hold on. I just wanted to see you naked, I didn't want to have sex with you. Not that you don't have a nice body, but Molly you're my best friends mom and also the mom of the girl that I'm head over heels for. It's time for you to know because everyone else does but after Hogwarts and after Voldemort is dead Hermione, Ginny, Tonks and I are all going to get Married.

Harry could tell that Mrs. Weasley was shocked by the news by Harry's statement. So he waited for a while but when it was clear she wasn't going to say anything, he walked up to her and said "It's really late now. Why don't we go to bed and if you want to talk in the morning we can." Harry gave her a hug and could feel her rock hard nipples pressing against his chest, he then kissed the top of her head, turned and started to walk away but before he did she grabbed his ass.

He had made it to the door with his cloak in hand and heard her say, "I'm going to talk to my daughter about you and if she agrees I will have you in me." but before she could say anything more he was out of the room, as he shut the door behind him he sighed before he climbed the stair to head to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry didn't sleep well because he kept on dreaming about what Mrs. Weasley had said and done. When he woke up it was before dawn and all he could think of was how he was going to tell Ginny about what had happened, so he got out of bed, got dressed and went down to Ginny's room. Ginny had told him that she had cast a spell so no boy's could get in, however, there was of course an exception. Harry. Who could come and go as he pleased.

He walked into her room and saw that both Hermione and Ginny were both fast asleep, so he walked over to the chair that he sat in the other night and waited. He waited for a while just sitting there thinking and his eyes started getting heavy and he finally closed them after one last look at the two beautiful vixens. He was woken up by both Hermione and Ginny kissing his face.

When Harry saw their faces he burst out in a grin a mile wide. He looked at Hermione first, kissed her and said "good morning my love." when he broke the kiss, he then turned to Ginny kissed her and said good morning to her too.

Hermione and Ginny were both smiling their special smiles that they gave no one other then him. "Good morning my love." the said in unison. While the three of them looked into each others eyes with love and passion when they heard Mrs. Weasley yell "Breakfast."

Hermione and Ginny started to walk towards the door when Harry stood up and grabbed Ginny's hand, "Can I talk to you for a minute before breakfast?"

Ginny looked to Hermione then back to Harry and said "Sure."

"I'll save you both a spot at breakfast then." Hermione said.

Harry could tell that she was a little hurt by him just wanting to talk to Ginny and he didn't know what he could do to cheer her up, but he promised himself that he would figure out something. Once Hermione left Harry began to tell Ginny about what had happened during the night, as his story went on he saw the looks on her face change from normal to confused to one that he was sure was disgust to angry and then back to normal. When he was finished he looked at her and she was silent for a moment while she picked her words.

"So you're telling me that you went into my mom's room to see her naked and she caught you and instead of giving you shit she wanted to have sex with you?."

"That's right but I didn't have sex with her and I never wanted to but now she wants to talk to you about having sex with me. Please don't let her baby. I only went in there to see what she looked like so I knew what you would look like after we have kids.

She smiled at that. "Good answer," She then leaned over and kissed him. "If she brings it up I promise to talk to her about it and I will say no to her having sex with you. Because your all mine." she kissed him again, grabbed his and and while giggling she ran out of the room with Harry in tow.

They arrived in the kitchen still holding hands, and when they saw Hermione they walked over beside her and she moved over a bit so that she was sitting on Harry's right and Ginny on his left.

"Finally we can eat, I'm starving." Ron said as he reached towards the middle of the table where the food was.

"Ron grow up." Hermione said slapping his arm.

"Sooooorrrrrry, I'm hungry and now that they are here lets eat."

"Morning Harry." A males voice said. It startled Harry, so he looked over to the end of the table until his eyes stopped on Mr. Weasley.

"Morning." Harry managed to croak out. He was really freaked out because he wasn't sure if Mrs. Weasley had told him about the night before. Ginny must have read his thoughts because she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"And good morning to you to Ginny. Ah I see that Harry has found out about the wizards little love secret. He is dating the beautiful Hermione and it also looks like he is with Ginny too, and well I couldn't be happier. And well if you guys last then I'm giving you my blessing right here and now." He said with a major smile on his face.

"Yes Mr. Weasley we are but we wont be officially dating until after we're both done at Hogwarts and when Voldemort is dead. I don't want to have him find out and target her to get to me. And thanks Mr. Weasley." Harry said as he looked over at Ginny and seen that she had to most wicked smile on her face.

After Breakfast everyone went off to do their chorus, Mr. Weasley allowed Harry, Hermione and Ginny to work together on their chorus , and once they were done everyone went into the back yard. As Harry was walking to the back he saw Tonks so he decieded to chance it and go say hi.

"Wotcher Harry." she said when he got close to her.

"Hay Dora, hows my girl been?"

"I've been busy doing stuff at the ministry and for Dumbledore, but I have been a little lonely and really horny because my man wont give me what I desired."

"I'm sorry Dora, but now that the school year is coming Hermione will have sex and then ill have sex with Ginny and then you can have me all you want my sweet."

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you I'm going to be at Hogwarts all year. I was chosen to be one of the Aurors that are going to protect the school this year. Now that Voldemort has come back."

"That sounds great, only I wish I could see your naked body right now. I've seen Hermione's and Ginny's but not your's yet."

"Well we are going to Diagon Ally right now. That's why I came, to escort you there. If anyone knew about us I'm pretty sure they would take me off of your detail."

"And that would really suck ass. Not being able to see you."

"Harry where are you?!" It was Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"We should probably go and tell them your here." and with that they walked to the back gate holding hands, as Harry opened the gate he dropped Tonks hand.

"Look who I found on my way back here." Harry announced when they walked into the yard.

"Tonks." Hermione and Ginny yelled together as they both ran and gave Tonks a hug. Only Harry knew that there was more to the hug then what it looked like.

"Good now we can go to Diagon Ally, for your guys school shit." Mrs. Weasley said


	5. Chapter 5

** Authors Note/ Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters, JK Rowling does. The only thing I own is the plot and this story :). I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review .**

Chapter 5

When they got to Greengotts they went down the the Weasley's fault first, and when Harry had seen that they didn't have much Galleons he turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and said "If you don't mind I would like to buy Ginny's supplies, I have more money then I will ever know what to deal with, now that I have Sirius's money."

"Are you sure Harry? We can afford it but if you are adamant about it then I guess we have no choice but to accept it." Mr. Weasley sighed.

"Well I do plan on marrying her after the war so I want her to get comfortable with having a lot of money and I'm not only buying her stuff but also Hermione's and mine as well. You can use the left over money that would have gone for Gin's stuff and spend it on Ron or yourselves."

"Molly if you don't mind, I'll take Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Seeing as he's buying their supplies it only makes sense. We will meet you at Fred and George's joke shop after we are done." Tonks said meagerly.

"Yeah sure. Whatever." Mrs. Weasley said

Harry could tell that Mrs. Weasley was hurt by not being able to get Ginny's stuff, but all Harry wanted to do was to help them and he didn't want Ginny to be made fun of again because of her second hand supplies. They then went to Harry's fault and still self conscious about how much money he truly had, he tried to block everyone's view with his body but was unsure if it worked. So as he got up to the money he hurriedly scoped up a few handfuls into his bag and walked back out of his vault.

When they got outside Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took Ron and went off on their own leaving Harry holding Hermione's and Ginny's hands, as they started to walk down the street Tonks grabbed Hermione's hand and that's how they walked to all the stores. Every store was more then happy to help the four-some because of how much gold Harry had.

When they went into Madam Malkin's robe shop, she brought out two sets of second hand robes for Hermione and Ginny, seeing this put Harry in a very bad mood, so he said in a very cold voice "You can take those back and bring out the new one's, I'm paying so there's no need for those."

Hermione and Ginny were stunned by the coldness in his voice, however, Tonks was impressed by Harry's display that she even broke out into a grin. Madam Malkin was so shocked by Harry's malice that she was frozen in place for a few moments but then she snapped out of it and hurried into the back of the shop to grab new robes for the three of them.

After getting the robes they went with Tonks to the joke shop where Fred and George grabbed Harry and took him on the grand tour and gave him free stuff. After the tour the twins asked if there was anyone that harry would like to give his free discount to and Harry said Hermione, Ginny and Ron for a few things. Harry told the twins that it was up to them to determine what Ron got for free.

After talking to Fred and George, Harry went and found Ron and Hermione who were standing outside talking, when Harry approached they stopped talking and that's when Harry noticed Draco and his mother lurking near the entrance to Knockturn Ally, so naturally the trio decided to fallow them to Borgin and Brukes, while they fallowed Draco the trio heard him muttering to him self about seeing Hermione and not understanding why she wouldn't date him. Ron whispered into Harry's ear asking if he know what Malfoy was talking about, Harry nodded and whispered back "I'll tell you later Ron."

They watched Malfoy talk to Borgin from under the invisibility cloak and when Malfoy left they went back to the joke shop to meet up with everyone and then headed back to the borrow for supper. Later that night when Ron and Harry were up stairs going to bed Harry told Ron about the the past Christmas and what he heard Malfoy yelling about.

"Harry you have to make sure that when we get back to Hogwarts that Malfoy doesn't try to take her from you. I know that she loves you but this is Malfoy and he might pull some dark magic or some other bullshit to get her away from you."

"I doubt I will have to worry because I trust her but don't worry I'll be keeping my eyes on the fucker, and it'll be easier with the help from the Marauders Map. Ron I need to ask you something please."

"Yeah sure anything."

"I need you to stop using Gin's hair for the Polyjuice potion to seek around with Luna. I just don't want the both of you to get into trouble if someone accidentally sees the two of you, like Hermione and I did."

"Yeah okay Harry whatever you want." Ron said right before he started snoring.

Harry wasn't sure if Ron had truly heard him so just encase he was going to mention it in the morning.

Harry woke with the help of Mrs. Weasley who had decided to wake everyone personally instead of yelling. After she woke Harry up she waited to see if she could get a look at Harry in his underwear but Harry stayed in bed until she left the room.

While him and Ron were getting dressed Harry decided that it was a good time to ask if he remembered last night.

"Hey Ron do you remember what we talked about last night?"

"I don't think so." Ron said a little confused.

"I thought so, anyhow I asked if you could stop using Gin's hair for the Polyjuice to sneek around with Luna."

"What the hell do we do then, if we don't then we will be the laughing stock of the school."

"I don't know Ron, I just don't want Ginny to get hurt if you guys get caught." and with that he turned and left the room.

After breakfast they went outside to do chores. It was the hottest afternoon of the summer so Harry and Ron went up and changed into shorts and t-shirts. When they got back to the yard, Mrs. Weasley asked "Harry can you mow the lawn please?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Weasley."

So Harry went to the shed and started the ride-able lawn mower, he got half way done the lawn when the lawn mower broke down, so he went back to the shed and grabbed the push mover. When he got back to where he left the other one, he started up the push mower and then heard laughter. Harry turned his head and seen Ginny, Hermione and Ron sitting in the lean-able lawn chairs laughing at him.

He pushed the image aside, blocked them out and returned to mowing the lawn, because the yard was so big after only ten minutes Harry was soaking in sweat, so he took off his shirt wiped his face then hooked it into the belt of his shorts and went back to mowing.

"Hey Gin doesn't our man have a really sexy body?"

"He sure does Mione. If Ron and Mom weren't here I would definitely take him right here and now."

"You would have to be pretty fast to get to him before I do. I have longed for him to be in me for soooooooooooo long."

"You know we could both take him at the same time."

"If you want me so bad then come and get me." Harry laughed as he turned of the mower, having just finished the lawn.

"Yes, please do and stop talking about doing him please." Ron said

"Oh shut up Ron, he's our boyfriend and we are aloud to say what ever we want to." Ginny said to he git of a brother.

"Are you coming or not, I know this really quiet beach near here." Harry said as he smiled at Ginny.

The girls looked at each other, smiled and jumped up to chase Harry. Harry ran through the yard gate and down the road, through the muggle village and finally ended at the lake that he and Ginny went to when he first got there. Harry looked over his shoulder to see where the girls were but they were no where in sight so he decided to take a quick dip before they arrived.

After a while he came out of the lake completely naked, as he cleared the water from his face he saw Hermione and Ginny just smirking on shore watching him come to them.

"Well its about time the two of you showed up."

"Sorry you lost us in the muggle village. We wondered about trying to find you for a bit until two muggles tried to pick us up, we told them we were looking for our boyfriend and then they left us alone so Gin show us the way here." Hermione said.

"I see... Well quit standing there and join me in this nice lake." Harry was a bit surprised when they did exactly that, he was half expecting them to protest a bit and give a little flight but they did neither. In record time they were completely naked and started towards the lake. When the girls were close enough to him in the lake, Harry splashed them with water.

"Hey that's not fair!" Ginny protested with a smile on her face.

"All's fair in love and war babe." Harry was just about to say before both Hermione and Ginny tackled Harry, sending more water into the air.

When Harry came up for air he smiled at his two naked girlfriends and said "Damn I never realized how good two naked bodies could feel against one."

"Is that why you're standing at attention?" Hermione said smirking, while Ginny laughed and looked at him hungrily.

"It must have been from all of the friction," Harry said in a mater of fact tone while smirking "I know that you both want me but Mione and I haven't had sex yet so sadly I guess neither of you get me."

Harry wrapped his arms around the both of the girls resting his hands on one of their tits each, they stayed in the water talking about what it would be like at school for the three of them, now that they were all together.

"Look no matter how many people bug or tease us about our relationship I'm still going to love the both of you." To reassure them he first squeezed Hermione's breast that his hand was on and then did the same with Ginny's.

"Now how is that fair?" Ginny gasped.

"what are you talking about Gin?" Harry asked.

"You. How is it fair that you can have our body's and all of our sexual parts but yet we're not aloud to have yours?"

"It's not." It was plainly stated but Harry smirked never the less.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, smiled and place a hand on Harry's chest. Harry looked that the both of them separately and he knew what they were going to do, so he made sure that his arms were secure around them so that he could bring them with him.

He took a deep breath and as soon as he did the girls pushed him back into the water, however, there was a problem with their plan. They went with him.

They fooled around in the water for a bit longer, then they got out, put their clothes back on and laid in the sand next to the lake. Hermione's head rested on Harry's right shoulder and Ginny's head rested on Harry's chest. They stayed like that until dusk. Ginny had fallen asleep while Harry and Hermione talked about how things would change at Hogwarts.

"Hey Gin, wake up and look at this beautiful sun set." Harry said running his hand through her hair.

Ginny looked up at Harry through sleepy eyes smiled when she saw him and Hermione, she then turned her head to the sunset. They stayed like that for another five minutes then got up and started walking back to the Borrow.

It took the about half an hour to get back to the Borrow and by the time they got there the last of the sun was touching the horizon. They had just Gotten into ear shot when they heard.

"Supper!"

"Shit that's mom, she'll kill us all if we are late." Ginny said breaking out into a sprint, Harry and Hermione looked at each other and the ran after her.

When they got there they were totally out of breath but they all hurried into the kitchen and took their spots next to each other.

"Glad you could finally join us," Mrs. Weasley said "Did you enjoy your last day of summer?"

All three of them looked at each other smiled and simultaneously said "You can bet Merlin's pants we did."

"Good now lets eat. By the way where did you all go, you all have sand in your hair."

"We went to our secret spot that no one knows about besides us. Harry said after he swallowed his food.

"Are you sure that even the muggles don't know where this place is?"

"Pretty sure, I placed a charm over the area so everyone besides us would forget where it was." Ginny said as she grabbed some food.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! You are still underage. How could the ministry allow this?" Mrs. Weasley said shocked.

"Mom they probably thought it was you or dad or some other witch or wizard."

If Mrs. Weasley wanted to say more she hid it nicely and it was obvious that the conversation was over, so they all sat in silence while they ate supper.

"Alright bed, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley said after everyone was finished eating.

Ron went up first followed by Ginny, then Hermione and lastly Harry. When Harry got up to Ginny's room he found her and Hermione standing in the door way.

"Well tomorrow we will be back at Hogwarts and then we can truly be dating. All four of us." Harry said.

"I thought we weren't going to date until Hogwarts or until Voldemort was dead." said Ginny a little confused.

"I also said "or" after Hermione have sex first. Plus Dora is going to be there and I can't let all of you go around horny all the time, and it would be stupid for me to go around horny all the time too."

"I see, well I'm going to bed. Good night Harry." Ginny said, kissed him and then turned to go into the room.

"Good night my love." Hermione said before she kissed him and then followed Ginny into the room.

Harry walked up to Ron's room, changed and then fell asleep.

**Authors note: So this chapter turned out a lot longer then I meant for it to be but I hope you like it. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry woke a few hours before dawn so he went over the room making sure that he had everything in his trunk. After repacking his trunk he quietly carried it down the stairs, left it by the door and crept back up the stairs to Ron's room.

After sitting on his bed for a while Harry got really bored so he got up once again and walked back down the stairs, he stopped of at Ginny's room to check on his girls. As he slid the door open noiselessly he saw that the were both laying on their sides facing the chair that he had once sat in. Hermione had her arm draped over Ginny's beautiful body. Harry smiled to himself when he thought of that first night when he sat in that chair.

The longer he stood there the more amazed he became at the thought of having these magnificent wonders just to himself. As Hermione shifted Harry was brought out of his thoughts and was afraid that he would wake up the girls so he slowly backed out of the room and continued down to the kitchen, only to find Mrs. Weasley already up and making breakfast.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley."

"Good morning Harry dear. What are you doing up this early?"

"Truth be told I don't know, I just couldn't sleep I guess. Although I think we should get go to Kings Cross earlier than usual."

"I know and I have already contacted the order, they will be here in a few hours leaving just enough time to eat and make sure everything is packed. So sit down and I'll go wake the others and get them down here."

So that's what Harry did, he sat down and waited until he heard everyone come down the stairs.

"Why are we up so early? We don't have to be up for another three hours." Harry heard Ron complaining.

"Honestly Ronald don't you listen, we need get to Kings cross earlier than usual and because of that I have already contacted the order and they will be here in a few hours which leaves us enough time to eat and make sure everything is packed." Mrs. Weasley replied obviously annoyed.

Harry saw Hermione and Ginny first, they both smiled at him as they took spots on both sides of him, then Mr. Weasley came into site fallowed closely by Mrs. Weasley and Ron was last. There was little talking while they ate and once everyone was done eating all four of the kids bolted from the room and up the stairs. Since Harry was already packed he helped Hermione and Ginny because he could hear Ron destroying his room trying to find all of his school things. Once the girls trunks were packed Harry helped them carry their trunks down to the kitchen, as they walked into the kitchen they all got a surprise. Kingsley and Lupin were there along with some other men that Harry didn't recognize.

"Harry can I talk to you in private please?" Lupin asked

"Ya sure." Harry replied as he walked towards the sitting room.

"Harry I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted last Christmas and I'm really sorry for the loss of Sirius. The world is really cruel and I feel horrible because I got to spend so many years with your mom, dad and Sirius before they were taken from you. Just know that I will always be here for you and if you ever have questions about your parents or Sirius all you have to do is ask and I will answer. If I can't, I promise I'll show you a memory or two about them."

"Thanks Remus, it means a lot to me." Harry said as he gave Lupin a hug.

Once they broke apart they both walked back into the kitchen where Kingsley told everyone that the two other guys were Aurors who had come to help escort them to Kings Cross, he also told them that since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned the Minister had granted them access to the Ministries flying extendable cars. At this news Ron lit up and was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet because he was so happy to be getting to ride in them again. That was until Mr. Weasley came up behind him and slapped him in the back of the head.

"These cars are not for messing around Ronald!" They are to keep Harry and us safe from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Now grab your shit and put it in the car, its time to go." Mr. Weasley said very sternly

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got into the first car with Ron, Kingsley and one of the Aurors while Lupin and the other Auror took Ginny, Hermione and Harry in the other car. Lupin and the Auror took the front seats leaving the back for the kids which their were glad for because as soon as the got in the back they found out that there was a raise-able glass divider for privacy, and as soon as they were on their way Harry pressed the button to raise the divider.

"Oh Harry I almost forgot to tell you, You're Quidditch Captain this year. This now lets you have access to the prefects bathroom." Hermione said with a smile

"Harry that's great news, now we can be on the team together." Ginny said with an even bigger smile

"Now Gin you know you have to try out just like everyone else but I can almost guarantee you a spot on the team." Harry said as he winked at her.

After that they talked about how their relationship might change while at Hogwarts, and Harry did his best to calm their fears but they still had fears and there was nothing he could do. They talked for almost an hour when they heard a tap on the glass divider. Harry pressed the button and the divider went down to show that Lupin was turned around and looking at the three of them.

"We're here." he said as he opened his door and got out.

Harry and the girls got out to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting with trolleys for them, after putting their trunks on the trolleys all of them went into Kings Cross, through the barrier and onto the Hogwarts Express. Hermione and Ron went to do their Prefect duties while Harry and Ginny went and found a cabin for themselves. As soon as they found an empty one they ducted into it closed the blinds and the door and started to make out.

They had been making out for about five minutes when they heard a knock on the door. So Harry gave Ginny one last peck on the lips and got up to open the door, only to see Luna standing there, but before Harry could say hi, she raised her hand and slapped Harry so hard across the face that he had to step back. Ginny instantly jumped up and went to grab for her wand but Harry stopped her by grabbing her wrist. He looked at Luna and said "please sit."

So she came in and sat directly across from Ginny and Harry.

"From that warm welcome I take it that Ron told you and you are severely pissed," Harry said while she nodded that he was correct. "I'm really sorry Luna but I had to, not only to protect you and Ron buy also Ginny and I."

"Hold up, what the hell is happening Harry?"

"Wait you mean to tell me you haven't told her about this crap?" Luna said raising her voice slightly.

"Yes I haven't told her because I haven't had time to," he said to Luna and then turned to Ginny and looked her in the eye and then said "Ron and I were talking two days ago and I told him that I wanted him to stop using your hair so they can sneak around anymore because if they get caught? It would get you both in a lot of trouble. Ron and you would both be out casts because of something that you didn't do and I can't have that. You both mean the world to me."

Ginny turned her head to look out the window so that she could process everything that Harry had just said and while still looking out the window she said "I know your right baby but I wish you would have talked to me about this first."

Harry took her hand in his and the three of them sat there not talking until there was another knock on the door. This time Luna got up and opened the door to revile Neville, who promptly came in and sat down next to Luna and withing minutes had everyone laughing as he told them stories of what he had done over the summer. Because they were laughing the whole time they didn't notice that the door was left open until they they heard somebody else laughing hysterically. They all looked up at once to see who it was and it was none other then Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell are you laughing at Malfoy?"

"I'm laughing because I thought that you couldn't go any lower then a mud blood but now I see I was wrong because now you're with a Weasley."

"At least I can admit that I'm in love with a muggle born and I can get more than one girl no matter what their blood is." Harry said while smirking

"What's that suppose to mean Potter?" Snarled Malfoy.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I mean Malfoy"

"How did you..." However, he didn't finished his sentence, instead he raised his fist to punch Harry in the face. But just before he could Ginny got up and cursed him with the Bat Bogey Hex just as Slughorn turned the corner.

"Ahh Harry just the one I wanted to see. I wanted to invite you to the Slug Club, it's a little group of students that get together with me and we talk about anything."

"I don't know sir, I would prefer to hang out with my friends and my two girlfriends."

"Two girlfriends? I take it that Miss Granger knows and is okay with this. But if you must know that Miss Granger has already agreed to join me and after seeing what Miss?"

"Weasley. Ginny Weasley." Ginny said politely.

"After seeing Miss Weasley's Curse that boy I would also enjoy if she came along as well."

Harry turned his head looked at Ginny who smiled and nodded, then turned back to Slughorn and "Okay sir we'll join."

"Good now follow me."

When Harry and Ginny walked into Slughorn's cabin they saw a few students that they barely knew because the majority of them were Slytherin's and when they saw harry they naturaly looked at him with disgust, Harry, however, brushed it off and went to sit besides Hermione with Ginny.

Harry looked all over the room and really only recognized one person and that was Blaise Zabini, another goon of Malfoy's.

Everyone sat there talking only to their friends, Slughorn tried to talk to people but he didn't get far so he brought out food and after everyone ate he told everyone to go back to their cabins and get ready for Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and Ginny walked back to their cabin holding each others hands. When they got back they found Ron talking to Neville with Luna sitting on his lap. After about ten minutes of waiting they arrived at Hogwarts.

When the train stopped at Hogsmeade, everyone got off and started to walktowards the carriages that would lead take them to Hogwarts. Harry and his friends were almost at the carriages when out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a person with pinkish purple hair.

"You guys go on ahead, there's something I have to do first, I'll meet you up there I promise." He Gave Hermione and Ginny both hugs and kissed them both before they got on the carriages. He made sure that they were gone before he walked over to the spot where he saw the person with the pinkish purple hair. And that's when it hit him.

** Authors note: Thank you to all of my patient readers. I know its been awhile and I'm sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter done as quick as I can. I hope you liked this chapter :)**


End file.
